


Downtime

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has Kaldur right in front of her. It’s too good an opportunity to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-endgame for age reference. Lightly refers to [Hush](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3993733) (also nsfw smut.)

M’gann leans back against the wall of the tub and stretches her legs out before her. Water laps at her ribs, nice and warm, though most of her human teammates, she knows, would think this temperature on the cooler side. Kaldur steps in to join her, his clothes neatly folded beside her own on the counter. The water rises, but there’s no fear of it spilling over - the walls of the tub are high, or rather, sunk deep in the floor.

He sighs at the water’s welcoming warmth. They have been on duty, all three of them, for almost five weeks straight. Planning missions, leading the younger heroes on “easier” ones and joining up with Rocket, Nightwing, and Zatanna for harder ones. Recon. Fights. Explosions. Debriefing and reports. A day’s respite here and there, to eat and sleep and let wounds heal, and then back to it all over again. But for now, for just a little while, there is quiet among the criminal world.

It won’t last. It never does. Right now, though, there is time to relax. A chance to just be together, to rest, without having the press of only having a few hours before preparing for another mission.

There is no need to steal time for just themselves. It is a change from even just a few days ago, when her two boyfriends had gone off by themselves to relieve pressure. M’gann had declined joining them then, too engrossed in a book Raquel had lent her. She hadn’t finished it yet, and she considers reading some more now, but she has Kaldur right in front of her, and he’s delightfully naked.

It’s too good an opportunity to waste.

He sits between her legs, leaning against her. Her breasts press into his back and she wraps her arms around his waist. M’gann plans a kiss on his shoulder as she brings up the mind link the three of them share. Conner’s a distant presence, mentally and physically. Distracted by something - talking to someone, she thinks. He’ll join them eventually, or he won’t, and M’gann flicks a gentle mental handwave at him. Kaldur is a brighter spot in her mind, with his physical closeness.

The mind link grows deeper than she usually allows, since it is just them right now. M’gann sometimes misses the constant exchange of unfiltered emotions and reactions back on Mars. At the same time, she likes that the time she spends with Conner and Kaldur is private. That beyond a few raunchy jokes from Artemis - and her teammate’s creativity there is truly a thing of wonder - beyond the occasional knowing wink and gentle nudge, no one pressures her for details, to share. These intimate moments are truly hers and Conner’s and Kaldur’s alone.

Over the link, she can sense Kaldur’s simple pleasure at being in water, his relief at having a break from missions. She feels, too, his vague irritation that Conner has not joined them. His end of the day tiredness. The tautness of various muscles.

She can do something about the last one, and her hands come up to his head. M’gann begins to massage his scalp with the pads of her fingers, occasionally scratching gently. She knows when his eyes fell closed, feels the appreciation he sends her way. She smiles at that, and lets her hands move down to his shoulders.

M’gann half expects him to fall asleep as tension fades from his body, he feels that relaxed. But he only leans forward when she gets to his back. She balls up her hands into fists, kneading tense muscles. She moves more carefully near the dark ink on his skin. The markings have proved sensitive in the past, intensifying his pleasure during sex. But too much stimulation became uncomfortable, even painful at times. Carefully M’gann places her fingers along the ink and presses just so, releasing when she feels the pleasure plateau. Then she runs fingernails slowly up and down his back; when she judges he could take more, she goes back to the tattoos.

A slight tremble runs through Kaldur as she works, and her smile broadens. With her mind open to him, she knows what that tremor was from. Her eyes half close as she concentrates on sending her own feelings back to him: a warmth grown from seeing Kaldur’s naked form, from touching his broad shoulders. From feeling the desire slowly rising in Kaldur too. A stronger shudder, and she touches her head to neck, his hair almost tickling her forehead. She leans forward so her breasts pressed against his back once more. Her nipples are tight from the almost-chill of not also being submerged in the water and from growing excitement.

M’gann didn’t have them when she first came to Earth. Sure, flat chested humans had nipples, she’d seen that on the TV shows, but she was emulating breasted humans - well, Megan of Hello! Megan - and their bare chests had never been shown. And her shapeshifting only follows a general framework. The first time she’d used the communal showers with Artemis, the archer had said it was like seeing a living mannequin. But nipples and penises and vaginas - these aren’t things Martians _have_. It is hard to mimic things she’s never seen, and it isn’t like her insides changed all that much when she shifted. Only what was necessary.

She still doesn’t normally bother to shapeshift human genitalia - it’s bothersome and inconvenient, and not at all useful outside of sex. Nipples, though, those are fun. She likes the feel of them, how reactive they are to temperature and touch. How sensitive they can be. Kaldur exhales when she trails her hands up to play with his chest. She grins and licks the skin of his neck.

She loses track of time as she leisurely works Kaldur into so much quivering jelly in her hands. At some point his hands hand find her knees, her thighs, and his fingers tighten on her when she does something he especially likes. She sometimes drops her hands down to the space between his legs, making him gasp and writhe in response to her questing fingers. Whenever his breath edges towards harsh and ragged, her hands leave off fondling him despite his protests.

M’gann doesn’t want to be done too soon. They have time right now. She intends to use as much as it as she can.

Footsteps sound on the tile of the room, and M’gann looks up to see Conner finally joining them. He strips off his clothes before sitting at the edge of the tub, feet idly stirring the water. M’gann catches and holds his gaze as she sucks on the join of Kaldur’s neck and shoulder. She draws him more deeply into the mind link, so that all three of them can feel each other’s reactions. Conner raises a hand to chest, tweaking a nipple, eyes darkening as he watches her continue to touch Kaldur. He flushes as he continues to play with himself. Seeing Kaldur lick his lips and lean forward, Conner pauses, hand fluttering over his stomach on its way to his cock.

She feels his hesitation over the link, an unusual bubble of nervousness rising in him. Her forehead wrinkles slightly in a frown, and she sends reassurances at him over the link, if vague ones because she doesn’t understand why he’s anxious. His face flushes as their eyes meet. He’s intent on Kaldur though, and she can feel the deliberateness with which Conner bites his lip. She can hear Kaldur inhale at the sight.

M’gann blinks, and she realizes why Conner’s tense as he slowly dips his hand into the water and pulls it back up, letting water drip over his calf. Conner doesn’t often go for being sensual; saying once that he usually feels clumsy and awkward when he tries. Kaldur is on the same train of thought as her, and sends an emphatic wave of approval over the link. M’gann grins and adds her own mental affirmation. Conner flushes and ducks his head, then glances back up at them again.

The taut look to Conner’s body and the anxious tinge to his mind ease slightly, and he repeats the action, drawing up more water and letting it run down his leg. He relaxes more as he sees both her and Kaldur watching him intently. Conner does it again, and again, wetting his calves, his thighs. Kaldur’s swallow and M’gann’s sharp exhale are quite audible even without super hearing when Conner reaches his erection. He pours water over it too before wrapping a hand over it and pumping himself slowly, eyes sliding shut.

Kaldur raises a hand, touching Conner’s knee. Blue eyes pop back open, catching on green ones. Wordlessly Kaldur holds up a hand to Conner, who takes it and slips into the water. M’gann tugs on Conner’s hair when he moves to sit on Kaldur’s lap, pulling him into a kiss. Kaldur kisses his neck, grazing the skin with his teeth before sucking hard. Conner moans against her mouth and pulls back to kiss Kaldur instead.

A growing desire from Kaldur catches in M’gann’s mind, and the idea sends tingles down her spine. But _want_ is not the same as permission - something she has learned since coming to Earth, that sometimes what people like in their minds is not always what they want in practice. So she murmurs a question to Kaldur before doing anything. And Conner, of course, hears her. He breaks the kiss long enough to ask a question of his own. Kaldur nods agreement to both of them, breathing harsh - the water’s not high enough for his gills to be of use.

Conner reaches behind M’gann and passes her a small tube. As he returns to kissing Kaldur senseless, M’gann pours the tube’s contents onto her hand. Setting the tube aside - there’s a thump as it falls over - she spread the gel over her fingers on both hands evenly. Her own breath quickens as she reaches around to Conner’s back and down to his ass. Her arm adjusts to let her reach more comfortably, lengthening and joints growing more flexible. Conner grunts as fingers press against his entrance, rubbing and circling before a digit cautiously pushes inside.

She fixes her mind on the sensations coming from Conner, making sure she doesn’t go too fast. She has before, once, years ago, when they had little experience with this act, not realizing that lubricant was something he’d need. She has a knuckle inside. Two knuckles. Back out, press in again. A little further inside. The vague feelings of discomfort from Conner fade, and she starts to add a second finger.

As she slowly works her fingers into Conner, her other hand busies itself with Kaldur. Sliding down past his arousal, she finds where she can press her fingers into him too. He spreads his legs as best he can, caught under Conner as he is, to give her better access as she stretches him too.

Conner gives off a small cry when her fingers find his prostate. His head falls forward onto Kaldur’s shoulder as he begins to thrust himself back onto her. Kaldur’s making soft noises too from her movements in him. She hisses in response, the pleasure from both of them echoing in her bones. She waits until Kaldur is driving his heels into the tub’s floor with frustration at not being able to really move against her, and until Conner is moving easily on her fingers, before she withdraws from them. She has to blink a few times and distance herself mentally from the link before she does, the temptation to continue like that tugging at her.

She leans back and Kaldur shifts backwards, head resting against her neck, as Conner positions himself. Webbed hands grips at M’gann’s thighs tightly as Conner lowers himself onto Kaldur. While Conner waits to adjust, M’gann reaches forward and runs her fingers over his erection, making him moan. He shifts slightly, eliciting a low groan from Kaldur’s throat. Conner rocks against Kaldur again; both of them gasp.

M’gann lets the desires washing over her from Kaldur roll through her, and her body reshapes itself in response. Kaldur grunts when he feels a blunt pressure against him. M’gann eases into him slowly. This never gives her the same sensations as the other two. It isn’t how her body likes to work, even when she takes the time to shift nerve endings into the appropriate areas. But that Kaldur is allowing this, that he wants this, her shapeshifted penis inside him - _that_ sends warmth racing through her, more than the physical act ever does. She finishes sliding in, and they all pause, momentarily overwhelmed from the mind link’s feedback as it passes what they each felt to the others.

For a dizzying, thrilling few breaths of eternity she is M’gann, but also Kaldur, also Conner. The tripled sensations leave her panting. She considers, briefly, dissolving the link, for them all to be just themselves in their minds. Together like this, the link will quickly bring them to the brink and over, and she had wanted to go slow, so slow today. But then Conner moves, and she feels the movement like it is herself riding Kaldur, like she is not only in Kaldur but in Conner too, and the thought of separating her mind from them evaporates.

The intensity doesn’t last, and she returns to being mostly only M’gann. Conner and Kaldur are still strongly present in her mind, still giving her tripled sensations, and a sheen of sweat forms on her skin.

Conner begins moving in earnest, gasping and moaning when a change in angle deepens the penetration. Kaldur grips Conner’s hips tight, steadying and slowing Conner’s pace. Water slaps against the walls of the tub as the three of them find a rhythm. Every touch, every movement winds up something tighter in M’gann, and she forgets how many arms she has as she does her best to wind them up too.

Kaldur groans and arches against her body as Conner speeds up despite Kaldur’s efforts, and oh, she can feel the buildup of pressure, of want, of need, of -

_Oh._

Kaldur comes first, shout muffled against his fist. M’gann wraps her arms around Kaldur as if to anchor him, or to keep herself from floating off. His orgasm echos in her mind, trembling in her fingers. Kaldur’s gills flutter erratically at first, then slow. Conner chuckles, a deep sound that winds its way down M’gann spine, and presses kisses to Kaldur’s face as he recovers. And then air hisses out between Conner’s teeth; M’gann has all her hands around his erection, and she squeezes playfully. A moment later and Kaldur’s hands join hers, and they squeeze and slide their hands along Conner’s length together, bringing him over the edge too.

M’gann’s breathing is erratic as the other two fall against her. Her own release prowls under her skin, seeking a way out but not finding it, not yet, not like this. She struggles to breath calmer, to regain the earlier sense of slowness and relaxation. It is difficult; to her amusement, she doesn’t want to. Her fingers tremble when the three of them leave the tub, water gurgling down the opened drain.

Conner pulls a towel off the rack - she frowns; he’s never forgotten her before - and he wraps it around her, kissing her cheek, her forehead. A lick on her ear, a bit on her neck. She blinks, her confusion draining away as he slowly dries her off, kissing and licking and sometimes biting her skin as he does. Kaldur reaches over and cups her cheek, turning her head to kiss her soundly. His tongue runs over her lips before delving inside. M’gann wraps an arm over his shoulder, opening her mouth wider to him.

She whimpers as Conner kisses her belly, her hips and thighs. Her knees, her calves. Conner tosses the towel aside and sits back on his heels; Kaldur’s hands press gently down on her shoulders. He follows her down as she sits on the tile floor - pleasantly cool on her over warm skin - and leans back on her elbows, breaking the kiss only briefly. Conner reaches forward and runs his hands and tongue over her legs again. The fizzing, tingling feeling of her arousal returns as he works his way upward and Kaldur moves downward.

She licks her lips and closes her eyes, concentrating. The penis she shapeshifted earlier is gone, now that it is no longer wanted. M’gann doesn’t reform it; she knows what her boyfriends intend just now. She creates this set of genitals more carefully, guiding nerves into place. It still won’t be the same, but it helps, being careful. Her efforts are rewarded when Conner’s tongue runs over her newly formed folds and lips and clit. She buries a hand in his hair, pressing him against her, even as she spreads her legs wider to make room for Kaldur.

Her head falls back and she slowly slips down to lay on the tile, shivering at the sensation of two tongues licking at her. She gasps and bucks into their faces, and she swears one of them growls in response. A whine builds up in her throat. The tile’s no longer pleasantly cool, warmed from her body. She feels hot inside, and she’s sweaty, and she’s shaking from the pleasure the two are giving her. But it’s not enough to push her over the edge. And she can feel over the link that they both _know_ this, and are purposely using it to give her more pleasure. To push her as far to the edge as they possibly can without quite shoving her over it.

She loves and hates it. She wants to orgasm. She wants to keep going.

M'gann feels the tremble of Kaldur’s shoulders as he laughs in amusement as she bucks into their faces again, and suddenly it’s all too much. She can’t hold onto this form anymore. She barely has the presence of mind to hold off long enough for Kaldur and Conner to move away. Her body shifts and warps as she regains her Martian form. She gasps for air as her boyfriends reach for her. They are still damp from the bath, and their hands stick and slide against hers in turn as they touch her, stroke her. Clever fingers find a particularly sensitive spot and she trembles at it. Other spots are found, and her body is one long tremble as they wind her up, up and more until, until-

_Oh!_

It takes a few minutes before she manage to sit up once more. Even longer before she reshapes her body back to her usual human form. When she does, she sprawls across them, resting her head on Conner’s chest and stretching her legs across Kaldur’s lap.

They stay like that until one of them yawns and sets off the other two. M’gann grumbles sleepily as they relocate to a bed, Conner cuddled between her and Kaldur. Her limbs tangle with theirs, a physical connection in lieu of the mind link that’s closing as she falls asleep. Come morning they’ll all be separate, far too warm between their collective body heat and blankets. But that’ll be later, and right now is for being together.


End file.
